The Love of a Black Dragon
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: After the fight against Ryuuji and Rose, fully recovering from the attack, Onyx's mother brought up the fact he had a marriage contract with the Potter family. Surprise Surprise when he finds out Emerald Potter has both black and red dragon genes. Now he's willing to go for her. Will he only love her for her power or will he find something more? Fem!Dragon!Harry Onyx x Emerald


I don't own Dragon Crisis or Harry Potter. If I did then Onyx would actually find someone to be with and Rose with her bratty human would just die. If I owned Harry Potter, everything would be completely different.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pacing back and forth in a room, that seemed to be a bedroom judging by the high quality of the room and the obvious bed, was a tall teen with emerald green eyes and black shoulder length hair dressed in all black. A deep scowl was on his handsome face while his eyes glared at everything in his line of sight. On his left hand was a purple glowing marking that seemed to look like an animal paw print that seemed to react with the teen's emotions.

Suddenly he lashed out with his left hand, a large wave of darkness erupted from the mark destroying a large part of the room, slicing through walls. There was even the sound of glass shattering as the attack managed very easily to make it through stonewalls of castle he lived in to the one of the stainless glass windows, completely destroying them.

Within seconds, a door flew open with a long black haired woman, equally dressed in black, and violet eyes rushed in, "Onyx! What's wrong…" The rather beautiful woman fell silent when angry green eyes landed on her. "What's wrong? _What's wrong?!"_ Onyx practically snarled with dark red and purple wisps grew around him. "That _human_ **took** my fiancée– my _bride_ once again because of some imprint-turned-love crap! Then they had the _audacity_ to attack me and nearly _kill_ me! Don't you _dare_ – don't you even _**dare**_ tell me to _calm down_ or anything like that Kai!"

Onyx's eyes were already changing; the sclera was turning to its familiar crimson color when he was transformed into his dragon dark haired teen's slightly loud breathing was the only sound that could be heard between the two. The female walked over to the angered dragon and gently placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to narrow his eyes sharply and dangerously. He seemed like he was about to say something before a new but familiar voice spoke, "Onyx."

His eyes flickered over the familiar soft-spoken female voice. "Mother…" He replied curtly while holding back his anger as he took in the lovely appearance of his mother. She was naturally petite with the same emerald green eyes as his but held kindness in them. She wore a long black dress of Victorian style with similar styled gloves. His mother usually had her long light brown hair down but now it was being held up in a simple but elegant braid. Overall his mother was very beautiful even though she looked as if she was barely thirty.

"I know you're angry over the fact the Princess of the Red Dragons didn't accept you but there are others out there, dear." She spoke slowly soothing her raging son while making her way towards him.

"But she was the _Princess_ , her _power._ You know how much I– no **_we_** desire the Red Dragon's power." Onyx stressed to his mother hoping she'd understand his reasoning but she only shook her head smiling sadly. "But there is no love in that relationship if you were to kill the human and keep her. You would be unable to Engage her. If you remember, to Engage there needs to be trust between you two and I believe there would be none if you accomplished in obtaining her."

Onyx frowned as most of his anger dissipates when the hard truth hit him. It was pointless to try and capture and keep the Princess as his in the end. A relationship of trust wouldn't build between them so it would be meaningless if he wanted to Engage her. With a sigh, defeated, he ran a hand through his silky black hair causing his mother to smile noting how he realized the truth in his actions.

"Can you please leave Kai?" His mother spoke glancing at the servant black dragon who bowed and swiftly left the partly damaged room with a 'Yes Lady Pearl.' At the dismissal of his servant, Onyx frowned looking at his mother almost suspiciously, "Mother… Why did you dismiss Kai?"

Blinking once at her son's suspicious tone caused her to giggle softly smiling, "Isn't it obvious? I have a secret for you and only you." His eyes shot up to his hairline surprised and curious now. His mother continued on speaking as if she never noticed the curious and surprised look, "It's another marriage proposal but before you can say anything." Here she sent her son a look that said: Be quiet and let me speak before you beginning to go off on whatever, she continued, "It's a magical binding contract."

This took Onyx off guard, "A… magical binding contract? You mean with _wizards_ and _witches_?" The incredulous tone was evident since the relationship between dragons and magical humans were just as bad or even worse than the one with _normal_ humans.

"Yes." She spoke rather happily judging by her light tone and happy smile on her face.

"I don't understand Mother. Why is there a magical binding contract between us and _wizards_?"

"Do you want the full story?" Pearl questioned with a tilt of her head. "Yes. It would be most helpful to know how exactly did we end up in a contract with _them._ " Onyx stated simply, briefly narrowing his eyes.

Giggling softly, she smiled and nodded her head before humming to herself, "Hmmm… I believe it started with your grandfather. He fell in love in a human girl, a pureblood witch." Here Onyx bit his tongue to refrain from interrupting Pearl from telling the story, which she was grateful for.

"Of course the girl didn't know he was a dragon nor did he bother telling her himself. They grew close of course, " Pearl spoke as she strolled over to the undamaged sofa and sat down in a very ladylike manner with Onyx leaning against a wall nearby listening.

"And with time developed feelings for each other. Sadly she was already betrothed before your grandfather met her and she was forced to marry a pureblood wizard of the Potter family. Your grandfather was angry by the forceful nature the humans were towards their own child. They ignored her wishes and made her marry into a pureblood family known as the Blacks."

The last name caught Onyx's attention, recognizing it a prominent dark wizarding family in England. Before he could speak, Pearl continued on, "Of course it wasn't long before the Blacks realized that she was meeting with your grandfather daily so they bound her to the house. He was furious by then. They held the one he loved in captive against her will so he went to the Blacks and demanded for them to have a deal. We can have them do something for us and vice versa."

A sigh left Pearl as sorrow filled her emerald green eyes, "Of course your grandfather wanted to free her so he wanted to use his part of the contract to save her but by then it was too late. They killed her after she bore a child. It turned out to be half dragon. The Blacks kept her alive for so many years, I believe her name was Dorea. Your grandfather did visit his daughter whenever he could but he soon stopped for unknown reasons."

"Later the Blacks invited him back and used their part of their contract which was for him to die so they can use his body parts for whatever they wished." Onyx's jaw tightened in anger at how a magicals could easily do something like that with no care in the world. His anger was noticed by Pearl but she continued trying not to show her pain of this topic, "He listened and allowed them to kill him. They believed he had no other living relatives that were pureblooded dragons by birth so they could not have a contract hanging over their heads but they were wrong. By then your father was born. The Blacks used whatever they could with his body; sell or keep parts and even his blood to use later on."

"They even used a potion using your grandfather's blood to turn Dorea into a full dragon before she was forced into a marriage contract with the Potter family. Surprisingly the Potters treated her warmly and they had a son a few years after they got married, James I believe his name was. I believe Dorea, similar to how her family did to her, used the same potion to turn James into a full black dragon."

A small sigh escaped Pearl as she leaned back against the sofa before speaking, "He soon found a girl he loved and married her. Surprisingly when they went to Gringotts and did a heritage test, they found out Jame's crush was a dragon– a red dragon." Emerald eyes widened at that news as Onyx pushed himself off the wall shocked by that fact, "How did…"

"How did she not know she was a red dragon?" Pearl questioned as her son nodded once before answering, "They bound her dragon heritage. It was a complete block so the goblins unblocked it. Around that time, they found out about the contract that came with James and noticed how we haven't picked out what we desired from them. So they wrote to your father discussing it."

"It ended with a magical binding marriage contract but we still kept our part of the previous contract over them. Lily and James had a daughter, Emerald I believe and surprisingly enough she was gifted with both the powers of a black and red dragon." Hearing that news caused the male black dragon to be filled with excitement. He was going to be married– to be _Engaged_ with another dragon with that much power. Not to mention she may be a witch. It wouldn't matter to him now because of the strength he could receive from her.

Almost as if she knew what her son was thinking, she gave him a look ,"Don't be excited about this information now Onyx. Let me finish explaining." With a resigned sigh, the dark haired teen nodded his head obediently allowing his mother to continue, "As I was saying, Emerald, having both powers of two different dragon types, had to have her dragon heritage sealed since it puts too much strain on her body. They were planning on unsealing them when she was old enough but they died before they could…"

"They died? How?" Onyx was completely frustrated and angered by now for multiple reasons. One of them had to be the fact he knew so little about the wizarding world and their history. He knew plenty of things and when he didn't, he researched it. Sadly enough he only did that if whatever he was searching for caught his attention long enough Regretfully Onyx was unable to gather more information nor did he bother to try and keep in touch with the wizarding world in England on terms of historys.

"They died by the hands of a dark wizard or a Dark Lord named Voldemort." That name caught his attention within seconds. Voldemort came to a black dragon once and requested an audience with his father, the King of the Black Dragons, in hopes of an alliance to assist in some war against 'light' wizards. Unfortunately for him, he was turned down and was sent on his way out of the black dragon's territory. Onyx honestly thought that would be that last he heard of him but sadly he was mistaken seeing as his mother brought up him up.

"Voldemort killed little Emerald's parents with a killing curse and tried to kill her but failed from, what I believe to be, a sacrificial protection spell. The sacrificial protection spell would protect the one the caster wishes to be protected from harm in exchanged for their life." Pearl explained noting the fact her son seemed to want to know more much to her slight amusement.

"Emerald has been sent to live with her adoptive mother's sister's family for most of her life but something happened two years ago. The seal was beginning to come undone much earlier than it should be. I do not know the reason why for it's undoing but her powers are coming back. Due to her powers returning, she has finally ready for the marriage contract. Onyx… She will become yours and only yours. You will not need to share her with anyone. Just treat her gently. Listen to what she has to say and be nice."

"But mother, I'm always like that." Onyx stated simply as if he was exactly how she said but Pearl knew better. She knew that Onyx would, at first, want her for her power and would or may verbally antagonize those she held dear so it was best if she warned him now before he does something might obviously regret.

"Of course you are son." She sighed reluctantly before standing, "Now I believe you have a young awakening dragon to find sweetie." Pearl went towards the door and opened it before pausing, "I suggest you find her quickly before she comes into her full inheritance. It will be painful for her when the seal breaks completely on her birthday. I believe you'll find her in England. Let your senses guide you to her Onyx."

She soon left the room with the male dragon staring at where she left. A wide grin grew on his face before he began laughing loudly and uncontrollably for a few seconds then calming down. "Very well Mother. I'll find little Emerald soon enough. Kai!" Onyx called out knowing she wouldn't be far.

True enough, the tall dark haired female entered the room awaiting her orders. "Ready the jet," He spoke smirking widely and excitedly, "We're heading to England."

"Yes. Understand Onyx." Kai bowed slightly before pulling out her phone and exiting the room already preparing for the young Prince's journey to Europe.

"Haha. Wait for me Emerald Potter. I won't allow anyone to have you so wait." He spoke to himself as tilted his head to the side, gazing outside his window and to the burning red sun that was setting along the ocean horizon.

* * *

In 4 Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England was a long waist length black haired petite female who suddenly woke up from a dream she had. Her bright emerald green eyes were wide as she stared up at the ceiling. "That dream… Who were those people?..." She whispered softly confused on what her dream meant but she did know whatever she was feeling, it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

* * *

Sooo yeah. I had this idea yesterday and spent most of last night and up to most of this morning rewatching Dragon Crisis.

The shipping here is obvious. Onyx x Emerald/Harry

Pearl, Onyx's mother, is just something I came up with. I'm pretty sure he has no mother and in the anime I'm not exactly sure if Onyx survived his last injuries so I made him survive and not die since he deserves some loving.

Now about my HP x TG fanfic The-Ghoul-Who-Lived, I already have people specifically wanting yaoi or non-yaoi. Wouldn't it be fine if Harry/Haruka to be paired with a guy AND a girl. You can then cheer for your own ship with him or even both of them. Just saying.

Plus. Don't say you won't read something if it doesn't have a ship you like. Stop being close-minded. It's not healthy in my opinion. I'm more open-minded to ships than most people so I ended up quickly accepting yaoi and all that. So yeah… That's it.

 ** _If you have any questions, feel free to ask ~_**

 ** _Remember to:_**

 ** _Favorite,_**

 ** _Follow,_**

 ** _and_**

 ** _Review~_**

 ** _Flames and opinions are very much appreciated. I try to please all._**


End file.
